Dictator Agorm Hitmas
Dictator Agorm Hitmas was the leader of the Multi-Limbed Army, and ruler of Khoros at one point. Appearance Dictator Agorm Hitmas is a green tetramand. He has two large white eyes with smaller eyes beneath them. He wears a black and gold outfit that contsists of a black leotard with golden anklets and designs on the chest, black gloves with golden braces, and a giant golden bracket on either shoulder. Personality Dictator Agorm Hitmas regards any creature with less limbs than himself to be inferior and weaker, even if their overall power surpasses his own, such as an Omnes Potes or Celestialsapien. He believes their full potential has not been reached through some failure of evolution. Because of this, he recruited several other species with limbs similar to his own: Amperi, Arachnichimps, and Lepidopterrans, and created the Multi-Limbed army. This army allowed him to either exterminate species he found inferior, or alter their genetics and minds to become a part of the army. Hitmas has some amount of respect for people in authority, specifically showing enough respect to kneel before Lord Mitos. Powers *Dictator Agorm Hitmas has all the powers of his species. That said, he is extremely strong even among other Tetramands, able to easily take down Alan and Richard who were both Four Arms at the time. He was also able to easily defeat the two as Wildmutt and Rath, also two rather strong transformations. Because of his strength, Hitmas dubs himself "the most powerful Tetramand to ever live." Weaknesses *While extremely strong, Dictator Agorm Hitmas was defeated quite easily by Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Rath. *Dictator Agorm Hitmas was ultimately killed when Alan used Similamander to mimic the powers of an Amperi to phase into Hitmas' body and electrocute him from the inside. History Dictator Agorm Hitmas ruled over Khoros for some time, having defeated Khal Raztaack in gladitorial combat in order to take the throne. He gave up this title and role when he became the leader of the Multi-Limbed Army, as not all of Khoros shared in his beliefs. As leader of the Multi-Limbed Army, he would seek recruits from self cloning species, as he considered that a loophole around gaining more limbs as you'd gain an entirely new body. As seen in The Annihilators Part 1, Dictator Agorm Hitmas specifically recruited clones from the forces of Lord Mitos, a Splixson. In Alan 10, Hitmas brought his forces to Earth, only to be met with resistance from its heroes, as well as Richard, Envy, and Professor Emina. The force fighting against him managed to subdue, and in Richard's case kill, several of his soldiers. Despite this, Hitmas was able to kidnap Alan's friends, Devin and Mason, and use his mutation technology to turn Devin into an Amperi and Mason into an Arachnichimp. He attempted this on the Agent, as well, but it simply resulted in the Agent regenerating as his body rejected the mutation. He was defeated and killed in battle by Alan. Appearances *''Alan 10'' (debut) *''The Annihilators Part 1'' (footage only) Trivia *Dictator Agorm Hitmas is heavily inspired by Adolf Hitler, with them both being dictators that seeked to destroy those they found inferior. Hitmas' name is meant to parody Hitler's. **The reason for this inspiration was a joke made about Four Arms' Omniverse design having a mustache that reminded a friend of Alan's of Hitler, although the mustaches aren't particularly similar. *The golden brackets on Hitmas' shoulders were based on Quad Smack's from the Ben 10 reboot.